Exodia Rising
by Xilibrius
Summary: An original story based off of chracters i created for an online based role play. chances are i won't continue this story unless its seemingly liked.


To Keep A Promise  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The following story premise and characters do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful creator of Naruto.   
  
This story begins shortly after chapter 219. This is going to be a divergance fic since I have no idea what happens in Sasuke's fight with Naruto and the after math, so it's gonna be made up by me. This story spans three years from the starting point to the end. Anything that may show up in the manga between here and then won't happen since it hasn't been writen yet and I can do that.  
  
I won't be writing much of whats going on Sasuke and Orochimaru's side because, well to put it bluntly, I just don't like them. I will, however, towards the end of the fanfic, have Sasuke do an abridged flashback of what's happend to him over the past three years.  
  
This is my first real attempt at a fanfic and I shall try to make it as long as i can.  
  
"" Spoken  
  
'' Thought  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto's breath was ragged as he tried to summon more chakra. Things weren't going very well for him since the fight between Sasuke and him had began. He had proven to be stronger than he ever was before. He had, as of yet, only managed to land several blows as opposed to the dozens that Sasuke had rained down upon his battered body.  
  
"Ku ku ku ku ku. The leaf have made you weak, idiot." taunted Sasuke as he watched Naruto's futile efforts to summon more chakra.  
  
He smirked "But then again... you were always weak Naruto-Chan," Sasuke said as he returned the last insult Naruto had said to him before their last fight on the hospital rooftop had begun.  
  
Naruto glared up at Sasuke, who currently stood on the hand of the first hokage's statue. He pointed at his long-time rival and shouted "Don't underestimate me!".  
  
'Damn, I don't have any Chakra left in me...' thought the battle worn Naruto. He released his chakra gathering seal and tried to figure out what to do.  
  
Sasuke frowned in dissapointment. Where was that power he had displayed in the fight against Shukaku and Gaara? "You're pathetic, I don't have time for weaklings like you. Orochimaru is waiting for me.." And with that, he turned his back to Naruto and began leaping up the statue to leave fire country.  
  
Naruto watched as Sasuke began to leave. He had nothing left in him. 'Shit, if I don't stop him now he'll be gone forever.' Images of Sakura crying came to his mind's eye and the promise he made to her. His eyes filled with life and determination. He still had one option left, closing his eyes and thinking aloud 'Damn you fox I need your chakara more then ever now, please just enough to fulfill my promise!'  
  
Naruto's eyes snapped open as a red aura burst into life around him. Shouting and lunging with all his might, he rocketed off towards Sasuke with his fist cocked back for a final strike. Sasuke turned startled as he saw Naruto's blinding speed as he rocketed towards him. "Shit!" he shouted as he released the power of the curse seal and a dark purple aura burst around him into life.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widend in shock at the power flooding through his very veins, so much so that he was caught off guard and took the full brunt of naruto's blow across his jaw. His body rocketed not too far because of the statue of the first, but he became lodged deep within the face of the first hokage. Sasuke winced as his entire body ached, not only becuase of naruto's strike, which would have rendered him unconcious without the sudden boost in power, but also becuase it was unaccostemed to the true, unrestrained power of the curse seal.  
  
His eyes opened to seeing Naruto trying to stand up on the shoulder of the first hokage's armor. He got to his feet after some effort and began to try and draw upon more of that strange red chakra. Despite the pain Sasuke quickly dislodged himself from the first's face and pulled out all the stops. He released the control of the seal completly until the marks covered most of his face. "I have to end this quick. I'm not used to this much power yet..." he said quietly, and in the blink of the eye, he vanished.  
  
Naruto looked around in shock, he hadn't witnessed the begining half of Sasuke's fight against Gaara so he didn't know about his speed matching that of Lee's. Moments later, a thundering blow impacted his chest launching him skyward. Clutching at his chest in pain he didn't notice that Sasuke was flying through the sky behind him until he saw an elbow smash into his face and launching him towards the ground.  
  
Naruto watched as Sasuke's body spinned with his foot arcing down towards his sternum. This was it he didn't have anything left in him to stop sasuke's fatal blow. His eyes closed and he whispered in remorse "Sakura-chan...."  
  
Sasuke's eyes changed slightly, if only for a moment, holding back the amount of strength that would have proven fatal to Naruto as he finished his "Shishi Renden!".  
  
Everything went dark for Naruto as his body impacted the statue's shoulder. He became lodged in its broken rockface. Sasuke's breathing was ragged as the curse mark moved back to only cover half of his face as he fought off the idea of killing his once comrade and friend.  
  
Looking down on his unconscious form and seeing the small rising and fall of his chest, he bid one last goodbye to the person he had thought of as a friend. Turning, he silently said goodbye to the few good things in his life up to this point and then left heading towards where Orochimaru would be waiting for him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An Hour Later  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto slowly awoke as his mind and vision were both jumbled and blurred. Slowly, he was able to focus his eyes on the face of Shizune, "Huh....what...where am I?" he asked confused as his mind had yet to recall the past events.  
  
Shizune appeared tired as she looked down at Naruto. It was at that moment he noticed behind her was a very tired looking Neji, Chouji, Kiba and Shikimaru. Physically, they where unharmed thanks to Shizune's help, but their bodies were still worn out from the trials they had to endure. Shizune was worn out from having to heal four people so close to death that her chakra reserves were pretty much on empty.  
  
Naruto's mind finally focused in what happend "Where's Sasuke!" he shouted as he launched up. It took only moments before his body realized it was still very much hurt, but not in risk of dying.  
  
Collapsing to one knee, he heard from a voice he hadn't heard in some time. "He's gone." his head snapped up to see the three figures he hadn't expected to see.  
  
The one that had spoken was Gaara but his voice sounded...more at peace then it had in the past. "Wha....what are you guys doing here, and what about you Shizune-san?"  
  
Temari was the one that spoke up first. Shizune was still trying to catch her breath. "We were ordered by our councile to assist you in your mission, We met up with Shizune-san on our way to catch up with you but she had to stay behind to take care of Neji and Chouji's inuries.".  
  
Naruto nodded slightly as the full weight of Gaara's words finally sunk in as well as the meaning behind them. 'I failed....I failed Sakura-chan...' Naruto's depression became obvious to all, but none of them blamed him for losing to Sasuke. They had all sensed the powerful chakra coming from both of them from a distance. Sasuke, however, had turned into something truly monsterous and Naruto just wasn't prepared for what he had become.  
  
Rock Lee kneeled down beside his Naruto and rested his hand on Naruto's Shoulder "You did you're best Naruto-kun, everyone here knows that," he said as everyone present nodded slighty Even Chouji and Neji had felt the immense power coming from the battle ground.  
  
Looking down, Naruto nodded slighty and stood up before walking away from the group towards the waterfall for a few moments alone. No one begrudged him his moment of privacy and began to prepare for the trek back to Konoha.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a quiet trip back to the village of Konoha. Shikimaru had been shocked to find his friend Chouji's new lean look that was now apparently permenant. Chouji himself had found it akward now that he was out of battle. He kept on over compensating for the lost weight and had accidently launched himself into a couple of trees before he got used to it. It proved to be humorous for everyone there despite past events. Even Gaara managed to crack a smile. Everyone except for Naruto, that is.  
  
Since he had came back from his moments alone, he seemed to have shut off his emotions, and his eyes merely stared on ahead of him as they made the trip back. Though he betrayed no emotions on his visage, his eyes showed worry for what would have to be done.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the group walked towards the gates of Konoha village, Naruto lagged in the back as his face still looked blank like a slate. No one said anything because they knew he had already taken it upon himself to tell Sakura that Sasuke wasn't coming back. It was mid-day by the time they had decided to rest for the night after Naruto had awakened from his battle.  
  
As they passed through the gates, the sand trio had vanished to report to Tsunade as they were instructed by the Sand Village Council. Waiting for them at the gate was Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Ino, and of course Sakura.  
  
Gai immediately went over to Lee with tears streaming from his eyes to make sure his student was alright. Ino walked up to Shikimaru and asked "Hey what happend? Where's Chouji!?" She was obviously worried about her team mate since she hadn't noticed his presence.  
  
The new and improved Chouji raised his hand and spoke "Uh, I'm right here Ino," he said a bit confused as to why she hadn't noticed him. I mean, he knew he had changed but not that much....right?  
  
Upon looking in shock at the voice of her comrade, she gasped, "Chouji?!" in surprise.  
  
She suddenly was somehow around him from every angle looking him over and doing a good impression of Lee before he uses his Omote Renge. Finally, she stopped flowing around him and a slight blush came to her face as she noticed that he did look a whole lot better in her eyes now.  
  
Ignoring the rest of the group's interaction, was a lone figure with blonde spiky hair and soulful blue eyes. Admist the chaos, he walked torwards the pink haired girl who had been searching eagerly to see her beloved.  
  
He looked and listened to her as she asked "Where's Sasuke-kun?" All in the group who knew what happened fell quiet at that moment.  
  
Naruto's eyes couldn't hold her gaze any longer. He couldn't stand to see the hope in her eyes that the one she loved was with them, and he casted his gaze aside "...Sakura-san...".  
  
This set of alarm bells in her head. '"Sakura-san?"What had happend to "Sakura-chan?"' she thought to herself her fears beging to rise dramatically.  
  
"I....couldn't reach him." Naruto paused for a moment to hold his composure "I....wasn't strong enough." he said remorsefully.  
  
A few moments that felt like an eternity passed before he had the courage to look into her eyes. And in that moment, he did he wish he hadn't. Tears of true sorrow filled her eyes, and the sight of her like that broke his heart because he hadn't been strong enough to prevent them.  
  
With reality crashing down around her, she had barely turned to run before the strangled cry escaped her lips. She ran with all her might towards her house to try and escape the world that told her she had to live without Sasuke in it.  
  
Ino fought off her own tears but she had come to accept even though she still fought for him with Sakura, that the only person he showed any kindness to was Sakura. Facing her team mates for a moment and getting a nod from them, she ran off after her to be there for her best friend in her time of need.  
  
All eyes fell upon Naruto as his body moved without purpose towards his house. He was lost in the darkness again. He had no idea where he was anymore or where to go.  
  
His comrades tried to think of someway to stop him and cheer him up, but they decided it was best to give him some time to deal with his own demons. A pair of concerned eyes followed him and silently whispered "Naruto-kun..." She wanted to follow him but a part of her was still holding her back.  
  
Kurenai placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder causing the girl to look up at her. "Go to him. He needs someone right now more then anything," she said with a small smile to encourage the child. Hinata paused for a few moments before she headed off after Naruto.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four Days Later  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto, for the first few days, had locked himself in his house not sleeping or eating. Hinata had been unable to talk to him that day, but she held onto her resolve and kept trying. She eventually ran into him on the fourth day at the training grounds.   
  
To be honest, he looked like he was in the worst shape she had ever seen him. He stood in front of the training log used for physical blows. He stood there throwing punch after punch as his fists were drenched with dried and fresh blood. He seemed to be unaware of much, aside from the constant driving of his fist into the wood post.   
  
Just from looking at the blood drenched wood, he must have been at it for some time. She rushed up to him and said, "Naruto-kun please stop. You're hurt and you need rest." She spoke in a soft voice since she was unacustomed to asserting herself.  
  
He looked at her slowly and it was then she got a good look at his face. He looked like he had been asking Gaara for tips on makup becuase he had dark rings of sleep deprivation around his eyes. "Hmmm, what is it Hinata?" he asked as his voice sounded hallow.  
  
As she looked at him through her concerend eyes, she could see deep within them, despite that he was out of touch with his emotion. She could see that he just wanted to break down more than anything.  
  
It took all of her courage to fight off the urge to shrink back into her shell and pull away, but she managed. And for the rest of her life, she would look back on this day as the moment she made the most important descision in her life.  
  
Naruto had stopped punching the tree log at this point so that he could face Hinata as he looked at her somewhat expectantly. Suddenly, he felt himself engulfed in a gentle but firm embrace. Looking slightly startled at Hinata, he heard four words that shocked him to the very core, "You're not alone Naruto-kun."  
  
Though she spoke them softly, the words spoke volumes for him. For the last three days, he had been lost in the darkness. He had lost both Sakura and Sasuke. The two most important people, to him, despite whatever may have happened between them, who acknowlaged his existance and accepted him for him.  
  
To hear someone else say that he wasn't alone was all it took to shatter the glass like barriers that had been keeping him from peace and rest. He broke down crying in Hinata's arms as he let the sorrow out to the one person who showed that they cared about him, and that he wasn't alone.  
  
Hinata had been a little startled after a few minutes of his crying when he suddenly slumped into her arms. She had almost panicked until she realized that the weight of his battles and lack of sleep and food had caught up with him. Pulling him slowly to the ground, she lay his head in her lap and gently stroked his hair with a soft smile playing across her lips.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week later  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week had passed since Naruto had let open the floodgates to Hinata. Naruto had opened himself again, but he wasn't the same anymore. He had become more serious in his training and less of his trademark "Number one loud ninja." Hinata was slowly become more of his day to day life as she visited him frequently to make sure he was still eating and sleeping.  
  
Unfortunately, he hadn't seen Sakura-ch.....san since he returned from the mission. He no longer felt he had the right to be so familiar with her. He had failed her when he promised that he would return Sasuke to her. He shook off the dark thoughts that were looming over him and began focusing anew on his current training session. He had a new goal in life. Don't get me wrong, he still had it in mind to become Hokage. But after recent events, he realized he had a lot of strength he needed to gain if he was going to be a worthy Hokage like the third and the fourth were.  
  
Concentrating his chakra, he shouted what had become his trademark jutsu. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Suddenly, ten shadow clones had appeared around him. They all looked at each other and nodded before a royal rumble broke out amongst Naruto and his chakra clones.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hinata had come to the training ground which Naruto had frequented to find him lying on the ground and winded from his free-for-all battle against his shadow clones. She shook her head silently to herself at his current state of being. He had been doing this since he had opened up to her that day at this very spot. Walking up to his collapsed form, she spoke in her soft voice, "N-Naruto-kun...you can't keep doing this ...it's not healthy."  
  
She kneeled down beside him and begain applying some of the ointment that she had given to Naruto after his fight with Kiba. She watched as it began healing his various scraps and bruises that covered the visible parts of his body. After a moment, he sat up and scratched the back of his head and flashed the smile that she loved but had become rare these days. "Thanks Hinata," Naruto said as he got back up.  
  
He prepared to use his Kage Bushin no Jutsu again when a thought occured to him. He turned around and smiled as he said something that would change her life from that day on. "Hey Hinata, wanna train with me?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Month Later  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A month had passed since Naruto had began training with Hinata. And despite the fact that she had lost to Neji, she proved to be a strong opponent for Naruto to train with. She had been shy at first and fought awkwardly becuase of it, but she realized that by trying her best, she could help Naruto and herself to change into a stronger person like him.  
  
They didn't train all of the time. Team 8 still had all of its members and still got sent on missions. Kiba and Shino had noticed that Hinata had slowly changed and become more confident in the missions they where assigned on. Hinata smiled softly to herself. She had even earned a compliment from her father about her improvement as well as from Neji. Ever since his fight with Naruto, he had become friendlier to her and it had gotten to the point that they seemed like real siblings when alone despite her shy attitude.  
  
Naruto's team Team 7 had been put on hiatus as of the moment. Kakashi frequently had to take on missions and there weren't any new gennin candidates yet with the ninja academy still closed. Naruto used this time to improve his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu Arts. Hinata and Naruto were walking to the ramen shop for some food talking queitly amongst themselves when out the corner of his eye, Naruto spotted Ino and Sakura heading for the ramen place as well.  
  
Naruto froze up as she locked eyes with his. He hadn't seen her at all since that fateful day. He saw her eyes still held deep sadness in them as she softly spoke his name. "Naruto..." He looked away from her and was unable to see the pain he had caused as he spoke in a sedated tone, "Hello Sakura-san."  
  
Ino put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder and nodded slightly to her. She had relayed the story to her from Shikimaru and the rest of those who had taken part in the attempt to retrieve Sasuke. "N....Naruto." Naruto looked up when he heard Sakura say his name and was shocked to see her doing her best to smile.  
  
"I don't blame you. I know you did your best to bring Sasuke back to me," she said managing a genuine smile.  
  
Naruto looked at her and did his best to not let his emotions come into play. 'She's willing to forgive me? After I promsed her I'd bring him back.."Looking down slightly, he said, "Sakura-san.....thank you," he managed to get off with only his eyes a bit misted.  
  
"Come on, let me buy you a bowl of ramen." Sakura said her smile only having deminished slightly, but she did her best to keep high spirits.  
  
Walking into the ramen resturant, the four of them noticed Shikimaru in his classic thinking pose off in the corner. He was currently playing a game of shogi with Temari of the Sand. The sand trio had been stationed in Konoha by their council leaders after they returned from thier mission with the group Shikimaru put together.  
  
Since their arrival, they were more or less shunned by the leaf, but they tolerated it because of what had occured in the past until lately. Recently, they had found acceptance amongst a few of the gennins that had participated in the Chuuin Exam.  
  
Shikimaru and Temari frequently played various strategy games. Temari was one of the few people that could keep Shikimaru against the ropes mental wise. Kiba had a respect for Kankuro because of his cunningness in battle, and at times, they sparred with Kankuro of course using non-fatal weapons for Karasu.  
  
The strangest thing of them all was that Gaara had found a friend in Rock Lee. Though Gaara was still a quiet person, he and Lee had taken to frequently training and sparring against each other. Lee had a goal to be as strong as he was when he opened the fifth of the heavenly gates without having to risk crippling himself again.  
  
As the four sat down and ordered various bowls of ramen, they began to have casual conversation of events that occured over the past month and a half. Naruto spoke of his training with Hinata which had earned them some teasing from Ino about the two of them dating. This had caused Hinata to blush furiously as she began to play with her fingers and spoke softly to herself "M-me...and Naruto-kun?".  
  
Ino's eyes brightend immeadiately as she saw Chouji walk into the Ramen hut. "CHOUJI!" she all but shouted with joy as she bounded over to him and latched onto his arm before pulling him over to their table and sitting him down next to her.  
  
At this point, Shikimaru had already won the game of shogi and had sat down next to Naruto and Hinata. Chouji, Shikimaru, and Temari had placed their orders as well. They all chatted casually about various things going on in their lives until their food had shown up. It was at that point that Naruto noticed Choji was seemingly in an internal battle to hold himself back from pigging out on his food. He settled for a slowed pace of eating. Leaning over to Shikimaru, he whispered, "What's up with Chouji?"  
  
Shikimaru whispered back, cupping his hand so no one else would hear, "The poor guy's been pretty much starving himself since Ino took a liking to him. I mean, the guy's had a crush on her for a long time but just has no confidance as I've said before."  
  
Naruto looked at Chouji with a small amount of pitty before whisping back, "Chouji has my sympathies." And with that said, he began enjoying his own ramen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto and Hinata had left the ramen shop later that evening. The sun had already set, and Naruto had seemed more like his old self to Hinata, but something was still missing. "Y-you miss him...don't you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked aloud knowing it was what currently occupied his thoughts.  
  
Naruto remained quiet for several minutes before speaking. "It just doesn't feel right knowing he's not with us....I mean he was one of us..... a leaf and a comrade," he said as he sounded deep in thought.  
  
Hinata remaind quiet as she merely listened to what he had to say. "I mean...I've liked Sakura....chan for a long time but she just seemed lost without him..." Hearing this, Hinata felt herself getting down a bit, but she had to keep up. Naruto was opening up to her and that was something he didn't do to many people.  
  
Of course he was always telling everyone how one day "I'll be the greatest Hokage ever," but telling someone your goal in life isn't the same thing as giving them your thoughts and feelings. Naruto sighed to himself. "I knew how she felt for Sasuke, but I always thought I had a chance for her to feel the way she does about him for me." Shaking his head, he put on a sad smile. Though his smile carried sadness, his eyes were full of determination.  
  
He looked at Hinata and said, "I have to put my goal to be the greatest Hokage ever on the back burner for now. I have a promise to keep and real men never break their promises." His eyes locked with Hinata's.  
  
She gasped slightly as the moonlight refelected his determination. He reached out with his hand to her and said, "Hinata...will you help me get stronger? Strong enough to bring Sasuke home where he belongs?" Naruto said sounding like his old self. He had a purpose he had set himself out to achieve, and he wanted her help.  
  
She smiled shyly and nodded as she placed her hand in his. "Of course Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke with a soft but confident voice. From that moment on, their destinies were forever intertwined.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Year Later...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
((This was proof-read finally and i'll resume writing on my day off)) 


End file.
